Mariposa de cristal
by trekumy
Summary: Algo muy raro está pasando en la casa de los Tendo. -Capítulo 7-
1. Prólogo

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Mariposa de cristal****.**

**Prólogo.**

Hacía un par de horas que había amanecido, y unas pocas más que él había despertado. No importaba cuanto lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar, pensar en ella, en esa chica que se empeñaba en desestabilizar su vida, en arrojar a la basura el escudo de protección que tanto tiempo le había llevado construir. Y lo más triste; no se percató de ello hasta que ya era muy tarde, hasta que ella ya lo dominaba completamente con apenas una mirada.

Esa mirada, esa tan hermosa, radiante y llena de vida, esa misma que la noche anterior casi lo lleva a cometer una locura. Pero, ella se veía tan bonita, con ese vestido amarillo que tantas veces usó, con esa cinta en el cabello que la hacía ver tan tierna, y esa maldita sonrisa que lo hechizaba al instante, en esos momentos se veía tan ella, tan Akane, que casi no lo resiste. Además, luego de miles de problemas, malos entendidos, burlas, amenazas a sus vidas, y demás cosas que los habían importunado ese día, al fin estaban solos, de pie sobre el tejado.

El tejado es un gran lugar, desde allí el cielo se luce en todo su esplendor, el sol calienta más, se puede distinguir mejor la forma de las nubes, las estrellas se ven resplandecientes, y la luna… la luna iluminaba su piel de tal forma que todo parecía un sueño. ¿Por qué la llevó justo a ese lugar? Aún no se lo explicaba, era como echarse la soga al cuello, pero él siempre fue un idiota y eso lamentablemente no cambiaría en mucho tiempo.

Cumplía dieciocho años… dieciocho largos años de los cuales él había compartido apenas dos, y eso, aunque lo negara hasta la muerte, dolía bastante. Por eso quiso hacer esa noche especial, aunque sólo fueran unos minutos a solas con ella, aunque significara algo sólo para él, no quería arruinarle ese día como lo había hecho en su cumpleaños anterior, y como, ¿para qué negarlo?, lo hacía desde que la conoció. Entonces sacó de su bolsillo esa cajita envuelta en un papel azul con dibujos de animalitos, aún miraba con desconfianza ese papel, no lo había visto, pero sabía que entre tanto perrito, conejito, patito, cerdito, y demás… debía haber un gato, y eso aunque pareciera absurdo le había hecho mirar con desconfianza el paquete durante toda la tarde.

Pero dentro del sospechoso paquete, estaba ese regalo que con tanto cariño escogió sólo para ella. No era nada especial, no lo había hecho él, lo compró en una tienda cercana, había al menos diez de esos allí, y seguramente habían fabricado cientos o miles, todos iguales a el que ella desenvolvió con sus temblorosas manos, ¿por qué temblaba, creería que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto?

Su endemoniada sonrisa se extendió y sus ojos brillaron con emoción, cuando vio la cajita, la tomo con una mano y la examinó, pasó la yema de los dedos por cada uno de los pequeños vidrios de colores que la componían, se detuvo fascinada por la cubierta que lucía la forma de una mariposa, con sus bordes marcados por un hilo de plata. Y él permaneció quieto, abstraído en ese extraño mundo que ella le había hecho conocer tantas veces, sin atreverse a arruinar el momento.

Cuando acabó de examinar cada rincón del alhajero, o cajita de vidrio como él le llamaba, lo miró de esa forma tan extraña. Esa forma que él aún no lograba interpretar, pero que de alguna forma despertaba sus instintos, ya no sólo los de protección, esos siempre estaban presentes, sino otros que le pedían a gritos estar cerca de ella, lo más cerca posible, tocar su piel, saborear sus labios, escuchar de ella palabras cursis y vergonzosas, esas que un artista marcial, un verdadero hombre consideraría estúpidas e inútiles.

"_Gracias Ranma…_" le dijo ella mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían su sonriente rostro, y ese engendro del demonio que se había posesionado de su cuerpo se volvía más fuerte, haciéndolo temblar, logrando que casi perdiera la batalla por mantenerse quieto, con sus manos lejos de ella. "_Feliz cumpleaños_" fue la entrecortada respuesta de él, lo cual provocó que esa mirada se intensificara e hiciera su batalla más dura. Bajó la cabeza, y cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los puños intentando recuperar el control, fue entonces que ella comenzó a hablar.

Le habló lenta y tranquilamente, muy diferente a la Akane que grita las cosas apresuradamente porque sabe que alguien aparecerá muy pronto a arruinar el momento. Contó muchas cosas, los primeros recuerdos que tenía de esa casa, algunas anécdotas de su niñez, cuanto sufrió con la muerte de su madre, como vio crecer y madurar a sus hermanas, y como su padre de volvió alguien sumamente depresivo.

Él se dedicó a deleitarse con su voz, recorriendo con sus sentidos cada variación en el tono o el volumen, como si fuera una caricia invisible, hechizado por completo, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos y romper el encanto. Y entonces ella le relató algo muy curioso, algo acerca de un día muy especial, cuando vio una mariposa en su ventana, a pesar de lo mucho llovía afuera, esa mariposa permanecía allí inmutable, ese día más tarde, una pelirroja era arrastrada por el pasillo por un panda gigante. Él abrió sus ojos para verla, ahora hablaba de su relación, de cuanto se molestó cuando los comprometieron, de que tan grosero e insensible podía llegar a ser, de lo molestas que resultaban sus prometidas, y lo insistente que era la familia.

"… _pero todo lo que ha sucedido me sirvió para conocerte mejor, y creo que hoy tengo la madurez suficiente para __decirte que…"_, miró la cajita con forma de mariposa mientras ordenaba las palabras en su mente. Él la observaba paralizado, su corazón había dejado de latir en algún momento a la espera del golpe de gracia. Era un guerrero fuerte y valiente, jamás daba por perdida una batalla mientras aún tuviera conciencia, pero en este caso, lo que ella dijera a continuación lo decidiría todo, así que sólo le quedaba esperar, sin pensar demasiado en el absurdo deseo de ser vencido por ese algo que había crecido y tomado tanta fuerza en su interior.

"_Me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado."_ Soltó de una, viéndolo con decisión y valentía reflejada en sus ojos. El golpe había sido dado, él había perdido, había sucumbido ante ella, ante sus deseos, ante todo aquello a lo que un artista marcial debe ser inmune, recuperó la noción de la realidad cuando sintió el calor del femenino cuerpo, se percató de que había corrido hacia ella y en estos momentos la abrazaba con necesidad, apretándola contra sí, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, con los ojos humedecidos por algún motivo.

"_Te prometo que permaneceremos…"_ comenzó a decir él, dejándose llevar por el momento, por el remolino de molestas emociones en las que estaba ahogándose. Pero la voz de Kasumi llamándolos lo interrumpió. Era como si un ángel hubiera impedido que cometiera tamaña locura, aún así, no se sentía sinceramente agradecido con su futura cuñada.

Así fue como acabó la noche, Akane alejándose, mientras se apresuraba por bajar del tejado para no preocupar a su hermana, y él viéndola marcharse, preguntándose que hubiera sucedido si acababa de decirle esas palabras. ¿Se convertiría en un idiota al nivel de Kuno? ¡Eso nunca! Él jamás caminaría por ahí recitando poesía barata, u obligando a los demás a llamarlo de formas extrañas, pero de algo si estaba seguro; en ese estado de estupidez romántica que entraba cuando la tenía cerca, era capaz de llevarle flores, cantarle serenata, o cualquier cursilería que ella le pidiera. Un idiota, si señor, eso era… un idiota enamorado.

Con esa convicción en mente se levantó finalmente de su futón, este día se dedicaría a entrenar muy duro para quitarse tantas tonterías de la cabeza, y talvez con eso lograra esquivar a su prometida, no tenía las agallas para enfrentarla luego de lo de la noche anterior, y mucho menos de revelarle el final de su declaración.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos, si ya lo sé quieren matarme… adelante ^^.

Esta historia va a ser un poco rara, incluso para mí, no planeaba escribirla, pero realmente estoy un poquitín (absoluta y completamente) trancada con Jigoku y espero que esta historia me ayude a salir de la laguna mental.

Cabe destacar que después de tanto tiempo sin escribir una pierde la práctica y soy consciente de que hay bastantes errores y redundancias, corregí todos los que encontré pero seguro se me pasaron muchos.

Gracias por leer y espero en breve volver a pasarme por aquí con alguna actualización de estas dos historias.

Saludos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 1.**

Luego de una relajante ducha se dispuso a bajar, el aroma del delicioso desayuno ya se podía oler en el aire. Cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, se sentía nervioso, sin saber como reaccionar cuando la viera, cuando viera a la dueña de sus sueños y desvelos. Luego de sacudir la cabeza y respirar hondo decidió continuar su camino, dejaría que pasara lo que fuera, mientras no abriera su enorme bocota estaría a salvo, y siempre le quedaba el recurso de huir despavoridamente hasta que ella olvidara el asunto.

Descubrió con una mezcla de sorpresa, tranquilidad y algo de preocupación el puesto de ella vacío, era extraño que Akane bajara a desayunar después de él, pero prefirió no preguntar, dar indicios de preocupación por su prometida no era una buena forma de ignorar lo acontecido la noche anterior.

Rato más tarde puso en marcha su plan del día, metiéndose al dojo a entrenar duramente, al menos, lo más duramente que un espacio cerrado con endebles tablas que se rompen fácilmente y son bastante caras, le permitía. En otra época, no habría dudado en salir de viaje de entrenamiento, una nueva técnica o incluso el perfeccionar las antiguas y agregar resistencia y fuerza a su cuerpo nunca es una mala idea, sin embargo en estos momentos no lo consideraba siquiera como una opción. ¿Cuál era el motivo? No tenía que pensarlo dos veces, Akane, ella era el motivo de todo, incluso era el motivo por el que él buscaba hacerse más fuerte, por el cual en un par de años de convivencia mejoró muchísimo más que en dieciséis de duro entrenamiento con su padre.

Entrenar era una buena forma de evadir problemas ya que es necesario despejar la mente para concentrarse en la actividad física, pero algo continuaba molestándolo. Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que se internó en el dojo, de hecho Kasumi estaba a punto de llamarlos para almorzar, y él no podía desprenderse de esa extraña sensación de que algo no estaba del todo bien. Aunque intentara no pensar en ello, o convencerse que sólo era un poco de buena suerte, esa tan escasa en su vida, no lograba apartar de su mente lo extraño que era que ella no hubiera bajado a desayunar, y que la familia ni siquiera hubiera hecho un comentario al respecto.

--

Ya había anochecido y toda intencionalidad de entrenar se había ido al traste durante la tarde, después de que ella no apareció en el almuerzo ni la cena, después de recorrer la casa sin encontrarla, después de escuchar a escondidas las conversaciones de la familia sin lograr obtener nada de información de importancia. Así que ahora, parado a mitad del patio, observando fijamente la ventana de su prometida, se preguntaba en que momento se había hecho tan dependiente de su presencia. Sin que nadie lo viera saltó al árbol más próximo a esa habitación, con su rostro a escasos centímetros de la ventana, intentó mirar hacía adentro, pero detrás del vidrio la cortina amarilla estaba extendida de forma tal que no se viera absolutamente nada del interior desde ningún ángulo.

Estuvo a punto de golpear el cristal para llamarla, pero eso sería demostrar demasiado interés, además de que se expondría a preguntas incómodas y a esa cercanía e intimidad que les daba la habitación de ella, en la que ese monstruo dormido en su interior se volvía invencible. Frustrado se dirigió a su habitación, ya no servía de nada auto-convencerse de que podría entrenar sin pensar en ella, y luego de unas horas dando vueltas en su futón se durmió con una pregunta atormentando su subconsciente…

"_¿Estará enferma…?"_

--

El sol brillaba con intensidad, los pajaritos cantaban y Ranma se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por las horribles pesadillas en las que Akane estaba gravemente enferma y le reclamaba no haber ido a verla mientras aún tenía esperanzas. Así que decidido a sacar ese miedo de su mente fue directo a su habitación, golpeó levemente la puerta y esperó respuesta.

Esperó y esperó y nada, volvió a golpear un poco más fuerte, seguramente aún estaba dormida esa remolona, volvió a esperar… La siguiente tanda de golpes se escuchó más impaciente, volvió a esperar mientras intentaba no pensar en los posibles motivos por los cuales ella no le respondía. Ya desesperado comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras con una mano golpeaba y con la otra intentaba girar el pomo para abrirla.

-Allí no hay nadie- informó Kasumi deteniéndose a su lado.

-¿No está?- preguntó mirando a su futura cuñada -¿Dónde estuvo Akane ayer durante todo el día?- desvió su mirada a la puerta -¿Y dónde está el cartel?- volvió a preguntar señalando el lugar donde debería estar el característico patito con el nombre de su prometida.

Pero nunca recibió respuesta, al voltear Kasumi ya no estaba.

-Algo muy raro está sucediendo aquí…

Tomó un largo baño intentando descifrar donde rayos se encontraría Akane, si lo pensaba bien, seguramente habría salido a correr lo cual significaría que no estaba enferma. Más tranquilo salió de la bañera cuando escuchó a Kasumi llamarlos a desayunar, seguramente ella ya habría regresado, luego del desayuno le preguntaría.

Pero al llegar al salón se detuvo en la entrada, ya todos estaban comiendo como de costumbre, pero Akane no estaba, y no sólo eso, en su puesto no estaba su tazón ni sus palillos.

-¿Dónde está Akane?- preguntó seriamente logrando que todos lo vieran en silencio, para luego continuar comiendo como si no existiera -¡¿Dónde demonios está Akane?!- les gritó fuera de sí.

-Ella estará bien…- murmuró Soun sin despegar sus ojos del periódico.

-¡¿Cómo que estará bien?!- volvió a preguntar -¡¿Dónde está?!- exigió saber acercándose al hombre que lo ignoraba -¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-¡No tan rápido muchacho!- lo detuvo Genma poniéndose entre su hijo y su amigo -¡Tendo ya respondió a tu pregunta, ahora siéntate a desayunar en silencio y no molestes más!- ordenó dándole un suave empujón para alejarlo de Soun.

-¿Qué demonios están tramando ustedes dos? ¡¿Dónde la tienen?! ¡Díganme!- exigió lanzándose hacía su padre dispuesto a sacarle la información a golpes.

La furia nublaba sus sentidos, y sus reflejos no eran los de siempre así que Genma con un simple giro le torció el brazo hasta casi quebrárselo, para luego lanzarlo al estanque como si se tratara de una bolsa de papas.

-¡A ver si con eso se te enfría la cabeza muchacho!- le gritó el hombre entre socarronas carcajadas, para luego cerrar la puerta que daba al jardín.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- se preguntó consternado, mientras emergía del estanque en su cuerpo femenino.

**Continuará.**

Hola a todos… aquí les traje el primer capítulo de esta historia la cual espero que no sea muy larga, como ven mi meta es que sean capítulos cortitos, espero poder cumplirlo hasta el final, porque luego me entusiasmo y acabo con esos capítulos eternos que me llevan una vida editar.

Agradezco mucho los comentarios, me ponen muy feliz, aunque hablando de eso… Miren que he escrito terror, drama del corta-venas, y una serie de otras torturas psicológicas… pero una vez que escribo un lindo prólogo, dulce tierno, con una casi declaración… ¡recibo amenazas de muerte! XDDD. Miren que les gusta que haga sufrir personajes eh, bueno sus deseos son órdenes, y para quien dijo que esperaba que no acabara todo en un besito y listo, le diré algo como; ¡descuida, ni beso va a haber! XD

Nah aún no sé que va a suceder, pero saben que los besos no son mi fuerte.

Sin más me despido y espero seguir recibiendo comentarios aunque peligre mi pobre y frágil existencia… hay pobre de mi snif snif XDDDD.

Saludos, se cuidan y muchísimas gracias por leer.

PD: Estoy preparando un nuevo fic, un oneshot, en estos días lo publicaré (si ya sé, mejor acabo Jigoku, pero no pude resistirlo)


	3. Capítulo 2

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 2****.**

-¡Akane, ¿dónde estás? ¡Akane!- gritaba mientras corría por la barda.

Llevaba más de media hora buscándola inútilmente, después de todo no podía hacer otra cosa, la familia había desaparecido de la casa en cuanto regresó de la cocina luego de haberse echado agua tibia encima. Sobre la mesa habían dejado una nota con una serie de excusas sobre los motivos por los cuales salieron de esa forma tan abrupta, seguramente esperando que así no sospechara nada.

-Soy un idiota… así nunca la encontraré…- murmuró deteniéndose, mientras exhalaba resignado –Tendré que esperar a que regresen…

-¡Ranchan! ¿Qué haces parado ahí arriba?- preguntó Ukyo viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

-¿Uchan, que haces aquí?- preguntó saltando hacia la acera.

-Aquí vivo…- respondió señalando su negocio a escasos tres pasos de donde estaban.

-_No me di cuenta de cuando llegué aquí_.

-Ven, te prepararé algo- lo invitó la cocinera tomándolo del brazo y casi arrastrándolo dentro del local.

No había desayunado, así que algo de comida gratis era muy bienvenida. Se acomodó en la mesada mientras Ukyo comenzaba a prepararle su comida, era muy tarde para desayunar y muy temprano para almorzar así que el puesto estaba vacío, por lo que tenía la privacidad suficiente para comentarle la situación a su amiga, de alguna forma sentía que necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

-¿Y que era lo que hacías parado en la cerca? Te veías muy pensativo- comentó Ukyo mientras le entregaba su comida.

-Buscaba algo…- respondió ausentemente, mientras se concentraba en el apetitoso okonomiyaki.

-¿Buscabas algo, qué se te perdió?

-Una marimacho violenta…- dijo en un triste murmullo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Ukyo al no haber escuchado bien.

-Akane desapareció…- dijo mirándola a los ojos seriamente –Desde hace dos días no la he visto, y la familia se comporta muy extraño, creo que saben que fue lo que sucedió.

-Entonces por eso estabas buscándola… ¿Y dices que no aparece desde hace dos días?

-Así es, me preocupa mucho, no sé que le sucedió, Soun me dijo que ella estaría bien… ¡Pero papá no me permitió seguir preguntándole, algo están tramando, necesito encontrarla!- finalizó hablando rápido y de manera exaltada sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

-Pues, por lo que me cuentas todo está muy claro- comentó tranquilamente Ukyo -. Akane seguramente se fue de la casa molesta contigo, y le pidió a todos que no te dijeran donde se escondió- concluyó muy segura de su deducción.

-Eso es imposible…- murmuró pensativo –_Akane no se iría así, no después de lo de aquella noche…_

-Yo no lo veo tan imposible, ustedes dos siempre están peleando, lo más probable es que le hayas dicho algo que la ofendió.

-O talvez, fue algo que no le dije…- reflexionó mirando su okonomiyaki a medio comer –_Si Kasumi no nos hubiera interrumpido estoy seguro que le habría dicho aquello… pero quizás esa niña boba no se dio cuenta… talvez pensó que yo no le diría nada… o que me burlaría de sus sentimientos…_- se sumergió en sus pensamientos sintiéndose cada vez más culpable.

-Una menos- comentó Ukyo sin poder ocultar la alegría en su tono de voz, sacándolo de su mundo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Pues, que Akane se marchó, significa que tu compromiso con la prometida violenta está roto, ahora sólo faltan la gimnasta loca y la china molesta para que puedas ser libre de elegir a la mejor de todas- explicó entusiastamente sin notar la mirada fría que le dedicó su interlocutor –seguramente es cuestión de tiempo para que te corran de la casa de los Tendo, ¿Qué tal si te vienes a vivir aquí? Tengo una habitación vacía y tendrás buena comida todos los días, además…

-Tengo que irme- la cortó mientras se paraba –Adiós Ukyo- se despidió fríamente mientras se encaminaba a la salida.

-¡Espera Ranchan!- lo llamó pero ya era tarde, él había cerrado la puerta tras de si –No terminaste tu comida…- completó tristemente, sintiendo por algún motivo que su oportunidad de ganar puntos con Ranma se había ido por la borda.

Cuanto más lo pensaba más sentido tenía, Akane se había ido porque según ella, él no correspondió sus sentimientos. No podía culparla, si hubiera sido él quien hubiera abierto su corazón sin recibir respuesta, tampoco podría volver a verla a la cara. Claro que todo había sido un mal entendido, pero aún así se sentía culpable, ella estaba sufriendo sola en algún sitio sólo porque él no fue lo suficientemente rápido para hacerle saber que la correspondía…

-¿Desde cuando me convencí de que la correspondo?- se preguntó a si mismo deteniéndose a unos pasos del portón de entrada de su casa –Kasumi ya debería haber regresado, intentaré averiguar algo.

En efecto, Kasumi se encontraba en la cocina comenzando a preparar el almuerzo, hecho que Ranma aprovechó… como sólo Ranma podía hacerlo.

-¡Hola Kasumi!- saludó efusivamente logrando que la chica casi dejara caer la vajilla que sostenía por la impresión.

-Ho… hola Ranma…- lo saludó intentando recuperarse del susto.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?- preguntó tomando un cuchillo para pelar unas verduras que había sobre la mesada.

-Gracias Ranma, pero no es necesario- dijo ella recuperando su pasivo tono de voz.

-No es ningún problema para mi…- señaló con una sonrisa comenzando con su labor –Y… dime Kasumi, ¿Qué planeas hacer de cenar? ¿Tienes todo lo que hace falta o necesitas que te traiga algo del mercado? ¿A dónde fue Akane? ¿No crees que hace un bonito día?- preguntó casualmente poniendo en marcha su plan –¡_Perfecto, soy un genio! Seguramente la confundí con todas mis preguntas y acabará respondiéndome sin darse cuenta. _

-Ranma… entiendo que estés preocupado por tu prometida- comenzó diciéndole tiernamente mientras lo tomaba por los hombros –. Pero como papá lo dijo ella estará bien, fue lo mejor para todos, incluso para ti-

-¡No lo entiendes, hubo un mal entendido, por eso ella se fue!- explicó moviendo sus manos erráticamente como si así se hiciera entender mejor.

-Talvez te resulte difícil, sé que la querías mucho, pero esto te beneficiará, ahora podrás elegir a una chica que realmente ames, y no resignarte con una que te impusieron- habló maternalmente mirándolo con dulzura –De hecho, escuché que papá dijo que te dará el dojo de todas formas, así que no tienes de que preocuparte.

Se soltó del agarre negando con la cabeza. No se sentía capaz de responder, las palabras de Kasumi le habían dolido demasiado, así que como todo un Saotome huyó de la cocina antes de que se le notara demasiado lo afectado que estaba.

¿Qué la quería? ¿Porqué demonios tenía que hablar en pasado? ¿Elegir a una chica que realmente amara? Claro, no podía ser de otra forma, su maldita suerte siempre jugándole en contra, la chica que finalmente eligió, ahora se escondía de él…

-¿En que momento acepté que la amo?- se preguntó incorporándose sobre el tejado donde había permanecido recostado luego de huir de su futura cuñada… futura ex-cuñada en realidad.

Decidió olvidar el asunto por el momento, ahora no era tiempo de reflexionar sobre sentimientos, y mucho menos de deprimirse por las palabras de Kasumi, debía encontrarla, debía explicarle todo y hacerla regresar como siempre lo hacía. Conseguiría información así tuviera que sacársela a su padre o el señor Tendo a golpes, de hecho en estos momentos ese era su único plan.

Con un nuevo plan claro, conciso y absolutamente viable para él, saltó del tejado y comenzó a correr en busca de los patriarcas, los encontraría, los haría hablar, iría donde Akane, la traería así fuera cargándola al hombro como un saco de papas y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Y luego… cuando cayera la noche y todos durmieran… se encargaría de que ella escuchara muy claramente y sin interrupciones el final de aquella frase.

**Continuará.**

Muajuajuajua! ¿Eh, que porqué me rio si no maté a nadie? No sé… costumbre supongo XD.

Bueno este capítulo es lamentable, pero es lo que hay T_T…

Espero que estén todos bien y agradezco muchísimo por sus reviews, me encantaron mucho mucho mucho… y, ¿cómo es eso de que Akane va a aparecer dentro de un ataud? ¿Tanto me conocen? Y yo que quería darles una sorpresa… u.u… en fin, ¿Qué puedo hacer? XDDD

Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar sus comentarios, nos vemos pronto… espero XD.

Saludos y se cuidan ^^.


	4. Capítulo 3

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 3.**

-¡Los encontré!- exclamó saliendo de una oscura esquina, recibiendo como respuesta los alaridos de terror de sus víctimas.

Los tomó de sus ropajes antes de que pudieran escapar, en la desesperación uno de los hombres pateó la lámpara que iluminaba el tablero donde se desarrollaba su concienzudo juego, apagándose esta al instante y tornando el pequeño sótano en un lugar aún más lúgubre de lo que ya era.

-¡Ya suéltanos muchacho!- ordenó su padre mientras intentaba sin éxito deshacerse del agarre.

-¡Por favor no nos mates!- suplicaba Soun llorando amargamente.

-¡En este instante me van a decir donde está Akane, si no quieren sufrir!- los amenazó soltando sus ropas.

-Lo que Tendo dice es verdad, no sabemos donde está ella.

-Hijo- comenzó condescendientemente Soun -. Olvídala, será lo mejor para ti- sugirió respaldando la afirmación de su amigo –Ella no regresará, y no creo que puedas encontrarla.

-¡Claro que la encontraré!- afirmó molesto ante la falta de confianza -¡Y la traeré de vuelta o dejo de llamarme Ranma Saotome!

Dichas estas palabras salió bufando del sótano, mientras escuchaba como los hombres detrás de él murmuraban algo como "_Talvez Ronma Saetome sea un buen nombre_".

-_Te encontraré Akane, no importa que tan bien te escondas, ya verás que daré contigo_- se decía a si mismo mientras se echaba sobre el futón a pensar en su siguiente movimiento.

Akane era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no ir con una amiga ni con algún familiar cercano, si lo que quería era no ser encontrada. Él no conocía a nadie de su familia aparte de su padre y sus hermanas, así que bien pudo haberse ido con alguna tía, o con cualquier otra persona que viviera a una distancia considerable. Aún así era improbable que Akane se marchara sin decir a donde iba, talvez no se lo hubiera dicho a Soun, pero seguramente si habló con sus hermanas. Kasumi podía ser impenetrable cuando se trataba de guardar un secreto, por lo que sólo quedaba Nabiki, y ella sólo entendía un lenguaje. Así que luego de tomar sus ahorros se dirigió a la habitación de la susodicha, le sacaría algo de información aunque se endeudara hasta la muerte.

-Pase- gritó Nabiki desde el interior de su cuarto antes de que él llegara a golpear siquiera.

-¡Rayos, ¿cómo es que siempre lo sabe?- murmuró mientras ingresaba.

-Buenas tardes Ranma, ¿necesitabas algo?- preguntó sin prestarle verdadera atención mientras leía unas ofertas de maquillajes en su revista para chicas.

-Si, quiero saber si Akane te dijo a donde fue.

La vio cerrar su revista con calma mientras le dirigía una sagaz mirada, ya sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-Cinco mil yenes- dijo Nabiki con tranquilidad, extendiendo su mano en un gesto que se había vuelto casi automático en ella.

La miró con desconfianza, sin embargo le dio el dinero, si algo sabía era que regatear nunca funcionaría y por supuesto jamás obtendría la información gratis, eso si era algo imposible.

-No- respondió ella luego de recibir su dinero.

-No, ¿qué?

-No, Akane no me dijo a donde iría- explicó disfrutando de la cara de molestia del chico frente a ella.

-¡¿Pero sabes donde está?

-Cinco mil yenes…

-¡¿Vas a cobrarme por cada pregunta que te haga?

-¿Si quieres que responda a eso, serán cinco mil yenes más?

-Bien… toma el dinero- aceptó resignado viendo como poco a poco se quedaba sin efectivo –Ahora dime donde está.

-Tu pregunta fue si sabía donde estaba- corrigió guardando el dinero –Y la respuesta es no, no sé donde está ella.

-Pero puedes averiguarlo, ¿verdad?

-Conoces mi tarifa…

-Toma esto es todo lo que tengo…

Ella contó el dinero que él le entregó, faltaba un poco para llegar a la cantidad, o talvez sobraba algo, realmente no tenía intenciones de calcular, solamente quería saber donde estaba Akane, y si alguien podía averiguarlo esa era Nabiki.

-Si puedo, pero te costará…

-¡Ya me está costando! Oye, necesito que encuentres a tu hermana, necesito saber donde se metió, se fue por un mal entendido y tengo hablar con ella.

-Mmm… puedo encontrarla en dos días por la módica suma de… un millón de yenes.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Te volviste loca? ¡Nadie tiene esa cantidad de dinero!- le gritó escandalizado.

-Ese es mi precio, lo tomas o lo dejas…

-¡Sabes bien que la única forma de que consiga esa cantidad es asaltando un banco y no lo haré!- observó el brillo suspicaz en su mirada –Lo haces por eso… no quieres que encuentre a Akane.

-Eres un genio Ranma.

-No importa cuanto la oculten, tarde o temprano la encontraré- aseguró mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Será mejor que la olvides…

-Nunca…- aseguró con molestia mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

Todos se empeñaban en decirle lo mismo, ¿nadie comprendía que si no la encontraba no volvería a dormir tranquilo? Ella se había marchado por un error, una tonta confusión, y él debía aclarar las cosas, si ella quería seguir estando lejos después de eso la dejaría en paz. Pero encontrarla era primordial, además esa tonta sensación en el pecho, ese mal presentimiento le hacía temer tontamente que ella estuviera en algún peligro.

Buscó en su habitación una fotografía, no tenía muchas de ella, eligió una que le quitó a Kuno una vez, en la misma se la veía a mitad de un entrenamiento, no era su mejor foto, pero se veía claramente su rostro, seguramente serviría. Salió rumbo a la calle, preguntaría a las personas, alguien debió verla salir, al menos le indicarían la dirección por la que se marchó, preguntaría a cada persona en Nerima, tenía que encontrarla pronto o enloquecería.

-Me preocupa Ranma, él aún no lo acepta…- escuchó decir a Kasumi cuando iba a mitad del pasillo.

Se escondió del campo visual de las hermanas que charlaban al pie de la escalera.

-Estuvo en mi habitación hace unos momentos, creo que piensa que Akane huyó de la casa.

-Talvez pelearon ese día, por eso lo piensa- dedujo Kasumi con su calma habitual.

-_Eso significa que ella no huyó… ella no se fue creyendo que yo no la correspondía…_- descubrió cubriéndose la boca para no emitir sonido alguno ante su sorpresa.

-Sólo espero que deje de dar problemas, suficiente tenemos con esperar a que todo pase sin levantar sospechas- bufó abiki visiblemente molesta.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien? No quiero saber que será de nosotras si…

-Mejor ni lo pienses, todo debe salir bien, yo no estoy dispuesta a pasar por eso.

-Me siento culpable, Akane está sacrificándose por nosotras….

-_¿Sacrificio?_- segundo a segundo el mal presentimiento en su pecho crecía, algo muy muy malo estaba sucediendo.

No escuchó más, si seguía haciéndolo saldría de su escondite a encararlas, y no podía permitírselo, antes que eso debía averiguar que estaba sucediendo, y lo más importante… dónde estaba Akane y que rayos querían hacerle.

Se escabulló hacia su habitación nuevamente, con mil teorías a cual más desesperante atormentándolo, pero al pasar frente a la habitación de su prometida un rayo de lucidez iluminó su cerebro. El patito ausente en su puerta, la ventana cerrada con esas cortinas tan cuidadosamente dispuestas para que no se pudiera ver ni un centímetro cuadrado de la habitación, y esa puerta cerrada con llave, Akane jamás cerraba su puerta de esa forma.

-_¡Ella tiene que estar ahí dentro!_- dedujo viendo intensamente la puerta, con sus puños cerrados…

**Continuará.**

Hola… ^^

Bueno la cosa se está aclarando, o enredando más XD. Creo que me voy a tardar un poco con el siguiente capítulo ya que si bien va a ser corto y ya lo tengo planeado… pues… no tengo tiempo, de hecho ahora estoy escribiendo en lugar de estudiar que es lo que debería hacer… y se vienen semanas realmente atareadas. Claro que como la regla general es que cuanto más hay que hacer más ganas dan de escribir, pues… capaz que mañana me aparezco con la continuación XD.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, teorías, amenazas, etc… son muy bienvenidas ^^. Y sigo escuchando teorías, a ver si alguien me da una buena idea de cómo continuarlo O.o… XDDDDD

Bien ahora si me despido, nos leemos… algún día.

Hasta pronto, se cuidan y gracias por leerme ^^.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 4.**

Esperó pacientemente los ronquidos de su padre, tardaron, pero llegaron finalmente. Esa era su señal, se levantó con el mayor sigilo de su futón, esas horas de espera habían sido terribles pero habían valido la pena, ahora podría desentrañar el gran misterio sin nadie molestando.

Salió al jardín, allí se hizo con un par de alambres, luego regresó al pasillo de la planta alta, justo frente a la habitación misteriosa. Ya todos dormían, así que tal como lo planeó durante toda la tarde, introdujo los alambres en la pequeña cerradura.

-¡Perfecto ahora sólo los giraré y abrirá!- murmuró quedo para no despertar a nadie.

Se mantuvo inmóvil unos minutos observando la puerta, debía admitir que sentía miedo de lo que encontraría, internamente deseaba encontrar la habitación vacía, eso significaría regresar al inicio, pero era mejor que encontrarla allí dentro enferma o algo peor… Finalmente apartó todos sus temores, muy pronto averiguaría lo que sucedía en realidad, así que decididamente comenzó a mover los alambres esperando escuchar el "click" que indicaría que la cerradura fue abierta.

Cinco horas más tarde continuaba moviendo el par de alambres de manera errática y desesperada, notando con angustia como el sol salía por el horizonte lentamente iluminando la estancia.

-¡Rayos, creí que sería más sencillo! En las películas no les lleva más que unos segundos- se decía a si mismo mientras introducía con más fuerza los alambres ya todos doblados en el pequeño hoyo.

El tiempo apremiaba, Kasumi solía levantarse a preparar el desayuno al amanecer, así que no podía darse el lujo de perder más horas, y en un descabellado intento giró los alambres con todas sus fuerzas. Se quedó mirando durante veinte segundos los filamentos metálicos en sus manos antes de comprender el motivo por el cual se veían más cortos que antes…

-¡Soy un idiota!- exclamó en voz baja intentando extraer con los dedos los trozos de alambre que habían quedado muy dentro de la cerradura -¡Demonios, ahora no podré abrirla ni con la llave!- dedujo luego de darse por vencido.

Bien, la fuerza bruta lo llevó al predicamento en el que se encontraba, ¿qué podría sacarlo de allí? No había que ser un genio para saber la respuesta, y habiendo sido criado por Genma Saotome podía jactarse de no serlo, así que lo supo de inmediato… Más fuerza bruta, ¡esa era la respuesta! Tiraría la puerta abajo y listo.

-_Podría haberlo hecho así desde un principio… ahora debo darme prisa y obtener toda la información posible antes de que vengan a sacarme_- pensó decidido dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

Sin pensarlo más, de una imponente patada tiró la puerta abajo, la cual cayó a mitad de la habitación haciendo un gran estruendo que despertó hasta a los vecinos. La cama estaba vacía, aún parado en el umbral de la puerta, continuó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada, no había rastro de ella, sintió un efímero alivio, pero debía asegurarse. Entró con velocidad, abrió el armario, pero no había nada extraño, cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Las luces de la casa comenzaban a encenderse y se escuchaban una serie de murmullos, no tardarían en llegar, y él se encontró a sí mismo abriendo todos los cajones que encontraba sin importar que tan pequeños fueran.

-¡¿Qué demonios espero encontrar yo aquí?- se preguntó cerrando molesto el cajón del escritorio, mientras intentaba ignorar la aterradora idea de encontrar a su prometida dividida en pedacitos distribuidos por todo el cuarto.

Los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, y los murmullos se habían convertido en frases comprensibles, no había tiempo, debía salir de allí.

-Todo esto y me quedé en las mismas…- bufó molesto mientras observaba la ventana planeando su huída.

Una pequeña mariposa que pasó frente a sus ojos llamó su atención de tal forma que se la quedó viendo como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. La mariposa se posó en el alhajero de cristal que él le regalara a Akane días antes.

-La cajita de vidrio…- murmuró acercándose a la misma.

-¡Fue en la habitación de Akane!- el grito de Genma lo devolvió a la realidad.

Ya estaban ahí, un par de segundos y lo verían, así que sin pensarlo tomó el alhajero y escapó rompiendo la ventana con su cuerpo. Huyó raudo y no se detuvo hasta que ya estaba demasiado lejos como para ser encontrado, sólo entonces se apostó en un tejado desconocido respirando agitadamente.

-¡Casi me atrapan! Aunque imagino que ya sabrán que fui yo- reflexionó observando el horizonte -. ¿Y porqué rayos me preocupa eso? ¡Ellos son los que deberían dar explicaciones!

Pero no las darían, ya lo sabía, había preguntado a todos y cada uno a su modo lo evadió. No tenía idea de que hacer y eso lo desesperaba, él era Ranma Saotome, él siempre tenía un plan B, y un C, D y los que hicieran falta, él jamás se rendía, él luchaba hasta vencer. Pero en estos momentos no encontraba una salida, Akane estaba perdida, o escondida o algo, en algún lugar y él allí como un idiota observando esa tonta mariposa que volaba frente a sí.

-¿La misma mariposa de la casa? Imposible no podría haberme alcanzado- negó con su cabeza tan irracional pensamiento.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien la habitación de Akane estaba herméticamente cerrada desde hacía días, una mariposa no podría haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo allí dentro, ¿O si podría? Si enseñaron eso en la escuela él no le prestó atención. Entonces recordó que aquella mariposa lo guió hacia la cajita de cristal, la misma que por algún motivo que no comprendía tomó antes de escapar, la misma que en estos momentos llevaba en su mano.

-_¿La mariposa mágica habrá intentado decirme algo?_- pensó, confirmando la teoría de que la ausencia de sueño afecta el cerebro.

Mientras el sol calentaba los tejados y la gente comenzaba a salir de sus casas, él se dio a la tarea de inspeccionar la misteriosa cajita que el "_Hada de las mariposas_" le había señalado. Durante unos minutos observó los trozos de cristal que la componían, hasta que finalmente y ya sintiéndose un idiota por creer que una mariposa se comunicó con él, y más aún por hacerle caso, acabó abriéndola.

-¡Una nota!- exclamó al descubrir el papelito cuidadosamente doblado.

Sus manos sudaban por el nerviosismo, algo le decía que ese papel era importante, que algo en él le daría la respuesta que buscaba. Con una torpeza vergonzosa para un artista marcial logró desdoblarlo, y luego de tragar saliva se dispuso a leerlo.

"_Ranma:_

_ Creerás que estoy loca por esto, pero si lo encontraste significa que mis sospechas son ciertas. Cuando bajé del tejado luego de charlar contigo escuché a mis hermanas y mi padre hablando, decían cosas muy extrañas, cosas como que finalmente había llegado el momento, que él me llevaría esta noche, y que al fin cumpliría con mi destino. Luego dijeron algo acerca de que no volverían a verme, y papá no lloró sino que dijo que valdría la pena y que si yo lo supiera entendería porqué me condenaron. _

_ Cuando los enfrenté y les pregunté de qué hablaban fingieron que no habían dicho nada, me dijeron que durmiera que lo necesitaba. No sé que pasará esta noche, talvez escuché mal, talvez me estoy volviendo loca o esto sólo es un sueño, pero que mi familia hablando de esa forma me asustó demasiado. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo, fui a verte a tu habitación pero no estabas, iba a buscarte en el tejado pero Kasumi me dijo que te había visto bajar después de mí._

_ Sé que te pareceré tonta por esto, pero ahora siento que sólo puedo confiar en ti, por eso te escribo, guardaré esta carta dentro del hermoso alhajero que me regalaste, espero que si algo me sucede seas tú quien lo abra. _

_ Ojala todo sólo sea una falsa alarma, pero si no es así, por favor averigua que está sucediendo y ayúdame. _

_Akane._

_PD: Si encuentras esta carta cuando ya es demasiado tarde no te culpes por ello, yo seré la culpable por no haber podido defenderme, y quiero que sepas que aunque Kasumi te haya interrumpido, sé lo que quisiste decir, y si esto no hubiera sucedido habría permanecido a tu lado por siempre." _

-A… kane…- murmuró temblando mientras un par de lágrimas de rabia e impotencia rodaban por sus mejillas.

**Continuará. **

Mal capítulo… si lo sé, terrible, pero bueno es todo lo que puedo hacer rodeada de bolsas y cajas por desempacar T.T… Pero ahora que ya me mudé y de a poco me instalo intentaré escribir más, al menos ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Creo que ya quedó un poco más claro que rayos está sucediendo, veamos que hace ahora Rama con esa información. (Yo correría en círculos agarrándome la cabeza XD)

Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus revs, como saben me alientan un montón a continuar.

Me despido así actualizo que ya me estoy portando mal y hace mucho que no lo hago.

Saludos, se cuidan ^^.


	6. Capítulo 5

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 5.**

-¿Padre, has tenido alguna noticia acerca de "aquello"?- preguntó Kasumi sirviendo el té.

-No hija, el señor Julian no se ha comunicado aún- respondió mientras hacía su movimiento en el juego que mantenía con Genma.

-Eso es una buena señal, ¿no es así?- preguntó Nabiki ingresando a la sala –Si algo hubiera salido mal ya lo sabríamos.

-No lo sé, él me dijo que le tomaría un par de días lograr que ella sucumbiera, talvez aún no lo consigue- informó el patriarca Tendo concentrándose en la charla sin percatarse de cómo Saotome aprovechaba para girar el tablero.

-Akane es una chica muy fuerte, espero que no lo suficiente para que ese hechizo no le afecte, eso sería muy trágico para ella- comentó Kasumi preocupada con una mano en su pecho.

-Y para nosotras- completó Nabiki pensativa -¿Qué haremos con Ranma? Salió de la habitación de Akane en la madrugada y aún no regresa.

-No es necesario hacer nada, él no pudo encontrar nada allí, debe seguir pensando que Akane se fue de la casa por algún motivo- comentó tranquilamente Genma –. Ahora tratemos temas más importantes como; ¿que cenaremos?

-¡Panda a las brasas!- respondió Ranma cayendo sobre la cabeza de su progenitor.

Se había mantenido demasiado tiempo escondido en el techo, ocultando su aura mientras intentaba obtener algo de información, ya era hora de enfrentarlos nuevamente, pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes, nadie se iría hasta que hablaran.

-Ese tal Julian fue quien secuestró a Akane ¿no es así?- preguntó con calma mientras la familia lo observaba temerosa -¡Respondan!- gritó botando toda su calma a la basura.

-S… si- asintió Soun al borde de las lágrimas.

-Muy bien…- volvió a tranquilizarse –Ahora me dirán a donde se la llevó.

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente, él se dedicó a ver las caras de las personas que consideraba su familia, los mismos que lo habían engañado, y lo que era peor, los que habían traicionado a Akane. No dirían nada… y eso era inaceptable.

-¡Pregunté que a dónde se la llevó!- les gritó furioso, esa era la información que más necesitaba y si lo que había escuchado sobre sacrificios era cierto el tiempo apremiaba.

-No lo sabemos…- respondió finalmente Nabiki desviando la mirada con sus brazos cruzados –Sólo sabemos que se la llevó, nunca nos dijo a donde.

-¿Permitieron que se la llevaran a algún sitio desconocido? ¡Ustedes son su familia, deberían protegerla! ¡Ella confiaba en ustedes!

-¡No podíamos evitarlo, lo hicimos por su bien!- se defendió Kasumi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Oh claro, por su bien! Akane te regalaremos a un desconocido para que te haga quien sabe qué, porque somos tu familia y queremos lo mejor para ti- habló irónicamente –. No entiendo cómo pudieron hacerle eso. ¡Rayos, ni siquiera sé que demonios le hicieron!

-Si hiciste bien tu trabajo, ella será muy feliz muchacho- comentó Genma regresando de la cocina con una bolsa de hielo para su cabeza.

-¿Qué trabajo? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Explíquenme que sucede!- pidió al borde de la histeria.

-Tarde o temprano debíamos decírtelo, esperaba que fuera luego de que todo hubiera sucedido, pero imagino que ya no podrás arruinarlo así que te lo explicaré- cedió Soun sentándose de manera ceremonial mientras pensaba una buena forma de comenzar.

-Hable- casi le ordenó Ranma sentándose frente a él, mientras Kasumi iba a la cocina a preparar té.

-El origen de todo esto se remonta al período Edo, en aquella época el apellido Tendo era sinónimo de un respetable linaje de fuertes guerreros samuráis. Mi antepasado Shoda Tendo era el capitán del ejército de samuráis de uno de los terratenientes más poderosos de Japón.

Un sonoro bostezo de panda seguido de un cartel con la leyenda; "_Me aburro_", interrumpió la historia de Soun.

-El viejo tiene razón- asintió Ranma -, ya basta con la lección de historia, sólo quiero saber que pasó con Akane.

-A eso voy, pero si lo quieren saber tendrán que escucharme y dejar de interrumpirme, ¿entendido?- preguntó Soun viendo con molestia a padre e hijo.

Ranma asintió no muy conforme, con el horrible sentimiento de que cada minuto que perdía allí estaba más lejos de rescatarla, el panda bajó la cabeza apenado enseñando su cartel;

"_Al menos haz más entretenida la historia."_

-Bien- asintió en medio de un suspiro el hombre retomando su relato –¡Una terrible batalla se aproximaba! Otro de los shogunes quería las tierras y tenía el ejército más poderoso que se hubiera visto hasta el momento. ¡Ellos contaban con millones de soldados, poderosísimas armas láser y una horda de robots asesinos controlados por extraterrestres!

"_No te pases…"_

-¡A usted no le conforma nada Saotome!

-Por favor vaya al grano- pidió Ranma conteniéndose de golpear a esos dos, había decidido hacerlo después de obtener la información, pero se lo estaban poniendo dificil.

-Bien, el hecho es que ambos ejércitos se enfrentarían, y el de Shoda estaba en desventaja. Pero la noche anterior a la batalla un hechicero se presentó ante él y le propuso un trato; el hechicero le ayudaría a ganar la batalla, con la condición de que entregara a una de sus hijas como parte del pacto, para desposarla con el hijo de éste. Así su descendencia tendría la legendaria sangre de guerreros de los Tendo más los conocimientos mágicos que ya poseían, convirtiéndolos en la familia más poderosa de todas.

-Entregar a su hija para desposarla a cambio de algo… ¿De donde me suena eso?- ironizó Nabiki tomando una galleta de la bandeja que Kasumi acababa de colocar sobre la mesa.

"_No me daré por aludido"_, respondió el panda mientras se llenaba la boca de galletas.

-Mi antepasado aceptó finalmente, y en efecto al día siguiente ganaron la batalla gracias a los poderes del hechicero, pero cuando la hija elegida fue llevada a su nuevo hogar todo salió mal- finalizó con tristeza reflejada en su voz.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ranma con algo de temor, seguramente no venía nada bueno.

-Ella nunca sucumbió a los supuestos encantos de su hijo, así que fue obligada a desposarse, y luego de su luna de miel la chica se suicidó.

-Que tristeza, pobre chica debió pasarlo muy mal- comentó Kasumi.

-Si, es una lástima pero, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto con Akane?- volvió a preguntar Ranma cada vez más preocupado por el tono que tomaba el asunto.

-Pues… que luego de esta tragedia el hechicero no se daba por vencido así que tomó a la otra hija de mi antepasado para su hijo, pero por más poderes que tuviera nunca logró que se enamorara del muchacho.

-Dicen que no importa cuanta magia poseas, jamás podrás crear amor con ella- reflexionó Kasumi.

-La chica incluso intentó matarlo para vengar a su hermana por lo que el hechicero acabó con la vida de ella- continuó Soun –A Shoda ya no le quedaban más hijas, así que el hechicero puso una maldición sobre la familia.

-¿Qué maldición?

-Desde ese entonces cada generación de nuestra familia ha perdido a sus hijas una a una, los sucesores del hechicero se las han llevado apenas cumplen la mayoría de edad para desposarlas, si no logran que la chica los ame antes de la semana ella morirá inevitablemente a causa de la maldición y ellos reclamarán al resto de las hermanas para lo mismo… la maldición finalizará el día que nazca un bebé con la sangre de ambas familias.

-¡¿Que qué?- preguntó Ranma conmocionado.

-Hasta el día de hoy la maldición continúa, confiamos que Akane podrá acabarla- informó Nabiki con frialdad.

-¡Pero… ¿qué, cómo?

-El señor Julian, último descendiente del hechicero, se contactó conmigo hace aproximadamente dos años, algún tiempo antes de que Kasumi cumpliera los dieciocho años, él fue muy amable y me explicó que también quería acabar con la maldición que pusieron sobre nuestra familia y para ello tenía un plan.

-¿Qué plan?

-Como bien dijo Kasumi la magia no puede despertar sentimientos de amor en alguien, pero Julian encontró la forma de cambiar el receptor de tales sentimientos cuando ya existen.

-¿Ahh?- balbuceó Ranma confundido.

-Lo que papá quiere decir es que la magia de Julian no puede hacer que te enamores de alguien, pero si puede cambiar la persona de la cual te enamoraste- explicó Kasumi.

-Así es, Julian me dijo que yo sólo debía conseguir que una de mis hijas se enamorara perdidamente de alguien y él se encargaría del resto.

-¿Cómo fue capaz de…?

-¡Entiéndelo, esta maldición nos ha perseguido durante demasiado tiempo y no quería que mis niñas murieran! Quedaba demasiado poco tiempo para que Kasumi fuera la elegida, así que me decidí por Nabiki, pero de alguna forma ella acabó enterándose de todo, así que sólo quedaba Akane.

-No puedo creer que la hayan condenado a eso…- murmuró consternado Ranma con sus puños apretados.

-Aún hay más cuñadito- comentó Nabiki obteniendo la atención de Ranma.

-Por todo esto le envié una carta a Saotome, le conté mi plan y le prometí heredarte el dojo si te traía y lograbas enamorar a mi hija- confesó Tendo, mientras el panda desaparecía del lugar.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Mi padre ya sabía todo esto? ¿Y la promesa que hicieron de jóvenes, su sueño de unir las escuelas?

-Todo lo inventamos, le dije a Saotome que te informara, pero me dijo que eras tan tonto que acabarías arruinándolo, por eso no te lo dijimos… cuando vimos que se llevaban tan mal intentamos casarlos por todos los medios, así ya atados acabarían enamorándose fácilmente.

-¡Demasiada información!- exclamó Ranma respirando agitadamente con la cabeza a punto de explotarle.

-Así que cuñadito… si no lograste que Akane se enamorara de ti en este tiempo ella morirá en unos días y ese tipo vendrá por nosotras- recordó Nabiki logrando que el chico finalmente cayera desmayado.

**Continuará.**

Emm… hola… XD

Este capítulo sólo fue informativo, pero creo que se necesitaba, me quedó un poco entreverada la explicación, si no entendieron algo avisen y les explico.

Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir, sólo que metí a Akane en un lío que no sé como resolver XD.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, y gracias por leerme, nos leemos pronto.

Y ya que estoy hago propaganda; no se pierdan "Las palabras del silencio" es un fic que estamos haciendo en conjunto con DannyRanma y publicaremos mañana cuando la cuenta que creamos nos deje publicar.

Saludos se cuidan ^^.


	7. Capítulo 6

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 6.**

Derribó esa maldita puerta que lo separaba de ella, la salvaría, haría lo que fuera para revertir ese estúpido hechizo. El pasillo era extenso, con pisos tan relucientes que lo reflejaban todo como espejos y altas columnas de blanco mármol a los lados, entonces la vio... ella a lo lejos abrazada a un hombre alto, vestido de manera extraña como si fuera alguien de la nobleza.

-¡Akane!- la llamó corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó viéndolo confundida.

-Olvídalo, debes verme sólo a mi- dijo el hombre con voz profunda, tomándola de la barbilla y haciéndole girar el rostro –Me amas, ¿no es así?

-Si… yo lo amo…- murmuró Akane en medio del trance.

-Bésame- ordenó él.

Absolutamente obediente y sumisa, tan diferente a como se comportaba siempre, acercó su rostro al del maldito hechicero. No podía permitirlo, Akane no besaría a alguien contra su voluntad o bajo los efectos de un hechizo mientras él estuviera cerca.

-¡Akane reacciona!- exclamó llegando a ella antes de que los labios de ambos se juntaran y empujando al intruso contra una pared –Mírame soy yo, tu prometido, quien siempre te protege… la persona de la que… eh… estás enamorada…- le habló suavemente algo dubitativo mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-¿Estoy enamorada de ti?- preguntó aún con la mirada perdida.

Esa chica frágil y sumisa no era ni la sombra de su fuerte y aguerrida Akane, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía como romper el hechizo, tenía que haber una manera, ¿pero cual?

-Te amo…- dijo alto y claro, viéndola con una dulzura que desconocía en si mismo.

Algo en esa mirada cambió, como si una invisible barrera se hubiera roto, sus ojos volvieron a brillar, tan hermosos y expresivos como los recordaba.

-Yo también te amo… Ranma…- respondió ella emocionada, finalmente el hechizo se había roto, volvía a ser suya, como siempre debió ser.

Se besaron, un beso dulce, necesitado, tan lleno de sentimientos y calidez que borraba tanto temor, tanta incertidumbre y frustración. Se separó de ella, quería verla sonreír nuevamente, necesitaba tanto esa sonrisa. La observó con sus ojos aún cerrados, sintió como su ego se elevaba, seguramente ese beso la había dejado caminando sobre las nubes.

Pasaron más segundos pero sus ojos no se abrían, se descubrió sosteniendo todo su peso… y la más terrible de las posibilidades materializándose frente a él.

-Sabías que si mi hechizo no funcionaba ella moriría- resonó la voz del hechicero.

-No…- murmuró sacudiéndola –¡No!- apoyó su oreja en el pecho de ella, no había latidos –¡NOOOOOO!

* * *

El sudor bañaba su cuerpo por completo, no podía respirar con normalidad, el corazón parecía luchar por salirse de su cuerpo, esa pesadilla le había dejado un vacío demasiado grande en el pecho.

-Sólo fue un sueño- murmuró intentando calmarse.

Permaneció unos minutos sentado sobre su futón, observando su habitación, cada detalle, deteniéndose en la cajita de cristal que habían dejado sobre su buró, no todo había sido un sueño…

Estaba rota… algunos de los pequeños vidrios que la componían faltaban y otros estaban quebrados, seguramente había caído de su bolsillo cuando lo cargaron hasta la habitación… fuera por lo que fuera sentía una profunda tristeza al ver ese regalo, que con tanto cariño escogió solo para ella, resquebrajado sin remedio.

Una analogía se creó en su mente, en cierta forma esa caja era Akane, los finos cristales que componían su voluntad se rompían uno a uno, cuanto más tardara en encontrarla… menos de su Akane quedaría.

Y cuando la hallara, ¿qué pasaría luego? Podría encontrar a la Akane de su pesadilla, aquella totalmente perdida bajo los efectos de ese maldito hechizo, aquella que le profesaba a otro el amor que siempre fue sólo suyo. Sólo imaginarla en los brazos de un idiota que únicamente al valerse de sucios trucos podría tenerla, con su fuerte espíritu mancillado y pisoteado, lo hacía enfurecer… una mezcla de celos y desesperación, le hacían tragar bilis.

En esa pesadilla él la había recuperado, había regresado a su Akane a la realidad… pero el precio había sido demasiado alto… ¿Y si ella en realidad nunca sintió por él más que una simple amistad, si ese hechizo no funcionaba y por su culpa a ella le sucedía algo? En otra época hubiera considerado esa opción como segura, pero luego de aquella charla en el tejado…

Volvió a observar la cajita, mordió sus labios por la frustración… no encontraba salida, si el hechizo funcionaba Akane ya no sería ella, y si no funcionaba… En cualquier caso perdería, perdería a la persona que más le importaba…

Respiró profundo, intentó calmarse, era eso o lanzarse al suelo tirándose del cabello, tenía que pensar, necesitaba más claridad que nunca.

-_Debo encontrarla…_

Era lo único que podía hacer, tenía que saber donde la tenían… tenía que romperle la cara a ese maldito y todos sus ancestros... y si eso no funcionaba… tomaría su lugar, él también podía ser una descendiente de un linaje de excelentes guerreros, él también podría someterse a ese maldito hechizo… él podría procrear la descendencia que buscaban…

-Realmente estoy enamorado de ella…- concluyó con una expresión de horror, luego de sopesar lo que era capaz de hacer sólo por verla bien.

* * *

Corría raudo hacia el Neko Hanten, cuando de magia se trataba el par de ancianos eran expertos, y ante un dilema que involucraba a Akane de esa forma hubiera preferido a Happosai, pero el viejo se había perdido desde hacía tiempo y en vista de como estaban las cosas tal vez fuera un cómplice más de toda esa atrocidad. Así que le ordenaría, pediría y suplicaría, en ese orden, a Cologne que lo ayudara.

Al llegar al local se encontró a ambas mujeres ordenando las mesas, mientras que Mousse lavaba los trastos en la trastienda. Recién en ese momento se percató de lo tarde que era, iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya había caído la noche... cada vez estaba más cerca de perderla...

-¡Airen, venir a invitar a...!- comenzó a decir la amazona, pero él no se lo permitió, ya había perdido mucho tiempo.

-Anciana, ¿sabe algo acerca de un tal Julián?- preguntó adentrándose al lugar mientras esquivaba el abrazo de Shampoo -Es un hechicero o algo por el estilo- aclaró.

-¿Julián... Julián qué?- preguntó Cologne dejando su tarea para prestarle atención al "futuro yerno".

-¿Cómo que Julián qué?

-Las personas normalmente tienen un apellido- explicó la mujer alzando su dedo índice como si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero no conozco su apellido- explicó él molesto -No creo que hayan muchos hechiceros que se llamen así de todos modos.

-Yo no conozco a ninguno...- comentó la anciana encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Demonios, sabía que no me ayudarían!- exclamó molesto dándose media vuelta para marcharse.

-Shampoo perdonar grosería de hace un rato si Airen dar beso- insistió la hermosa chinita colgándose de su cuello.

-¡No estoy de humor para tus tonterías Shampoo!- le gritó viéndola con tal seriedad que la hizo retroceder asustada.

-¡Nadie le habla así a mi Shampoo!- gritó Mousse amenazando a un perchero con el machete que estaba lavando.

-¿Nos vas a decir que es lo que te tiene tan irritable yerno?- preguntó Cologne mientras noqueaba a Mousse con su bastón.

-Es una larga historia- respondió él seriamente retomando su camino hacia la salida.

-¿Tiene que ver con la chica Tendo?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- exclamó él dándose la vuelta -¿Usted también está metida en todo esto?- preguntó acusándola con el dedo.

-No tengo idea de que hablas niño, pero por tu reacción es muy fácil deducir que esa chica está involucrada- explicó la anciana tranquilamente -. Ese nombre es sin duda extranjero... europeo diría yo, y si dices que se trata de un hechicero seguramente viva en un castillo, o algo parecido... Suelen ser personas muy excéntricas.

-No hay demasiados castillos en Japón, ¿verdad?- preguntó Ranma acercándose a la anciana.

-Mmm... conozco unos doscientos quince, pero debe haber más- respondió la mujer tranquilamente.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamó él al borde de la histeria -¡Jamás la encontraré!

-¿Ese tal Julián secuestrar chica violenta?- intervino Shampoo.

-Algo así- respondió él con un poco de recelo.

-¿Cuando fue?- preguntó Mousse ya recuperado.

-La madrugada siguiente a su cumpleaños...- respondió algo molesto recordando el lío de aquel día.

-Entonces no deben estar demasiado lejos...- comentó la anciana -a menos claro que hayan usado algún hechizo para transportarse.

-Cuando pienso que me van a dar una solución...- murmuró Ranma frustrado.

-Puedo darte la ubicación de los cinco castillos más cercanos, te recomendaría comenzar por buscarla ahí- sugirió la anciana.

Era lo más cercano a un norte que tenía en esos momentos, si lo pensaba bien aunque no era seguro era bastante factible que no estuvieran lejos, así que decidido aceptó la ayuda que la matriarca amazona le ofrecía.

-¡Muy bien, déme esas ubicaciones!- ordenó con nuevos ánimos.

-Ser información valiosa... bisabuela no dártela gratis- advirtió Shampoo colocándose frente al chico.

-No voy a salir contigo- sentenció él mirándola molesto.

-Mmm...- murmuró la amazona molesta -Pero tener que llevar a Mousse cuando buscar chica violenta- exigió tomando a Mousse de la ropa y colocándolo frente a ella como si se tratara de un objeto.

-¿Porqué tengo que ir con él?- preguntaron ambos muchachos a coro señalándose mutuamente.

-¡Porque Shampoo quererlo así!

-Aquí tienes- dijo la anciana regresando al restaurante luego de haberse salido sin que nadie le prestara atención -. Es un mapa con la ubicación de los cinco castillos, espero que te sirva de algo.

-Muchas gracias- dijo él mirando fijamente el papelito que le era entregado -_Estoy un poco más cerca Akane..._

Shampoo disimuladamente arrastró a Mousse lejos de Ranma.

-Misión de Mousse ser impedir que Airen encontrar a chica violenta- le susurró sonriendo despiadadamente.

-¿Qué... pero porqué, no debía ayudarlo?- preguntó el joven confundido.

-Claro que no, Ranma no deber rescatarla, yo encargarme de que Kuno o cualquier otro encontrarla y entonces chica violenta estar en deuda con ese hombre y romper compromiso con Airen- explicó la chica como si fuera el mejor plan del mundo.

-¡Yo no permitiré que Saotome te tenga!

-¡Callar idiota!- le susurró agarrándolo del pelo para acercarlo más a ella -Shampoo estar pidiendo favor, Mouse no...- hizo una pausa dramática poniendo ojos de corderito -¿no querer ayudar?

-Está bien...- exhaló resignado -te ayudaré...

-¡Perfecto, si Mousse hacer su trabajo bien Shampoo recompensar al regresar!- exclamó ella.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?- preguntó Ranma mirándolos con sospecha.

-En marcha Saotome... quieres encontrarla lo antes posible, ¿verdad?- preguntó Mousse cargando su mochila que salió quien sabe de donde.

-¡Claro!- asintió él decidido -¡Gracias por la información!- se despidió corriendo tras el amazona.

-_Akane... juro que te encontraré..._

-_Saotome... padecerás el peor sufrimiento de tu vida... de eso me encargo yo._

-_Chica violenta jamás ser encontrada y Shampoo tener camino libre finalmente..._

**Continuará.**

Emm.. hola no me morí XD.

Decir que lamento la tardanza se me hace casi una burla u.u... así que ni lo menciono.

En realidad hacía mucho que tenía escrito el capítulo, pero pasa tan poca cosa que no quería publicarlo... pero ta, lo haré, lamento el poco avance... pero era esto o un mes mas sin actualizar.

Espero que no les haya disgustado demasiado...

Saludos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo... espero que más pronto de lo que imaginan :D.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro.

**Capítulo 7.**

Ahora lo entendía todo... Shampoo había sido muy astuta... de esa forma tardaría mucho más tiempo en llegar. Como si no fuera suficiente tomar ese difícil e irregular camino montaña arriba hacia el castillo más cercano, con la presión de saber a Akane en manos de algún peligroso mago, también tenía que lidiar con ese idiota que lo retrasaba constantemente cayendo en cada pozo y tropezando con cada árbol del camino.

-¡Ponte las malditas gafas pato idiota!- le gritó fuera de sí, viéndolo arrodillado frente a una piedra preguntándole si se había hecho daño.

-¡¿A quién llamas pato idiota? ¡Travesti estúpido!

-¡Yo no soy ningún travesti, cegatón!

-¡Nenita!

-¡Cena de fin de año!

-¡Jigoló!

Así siguieron por horas, hasta que el amanecer llamó su atención.

-El cuarto día...- murmuró Ranma mirando el sol que se asomaba en el horizonte -¡Debo darme prisa!- exclamó apretando sus puños con decisión.

Retomó su camino sin preocuparse si su acompañante lo seguía o no, si caía por un barranco habría sido su culpa, no podía preocuparse por nadie excepto por ella. Avanzó decididamente, a medida que se acercaba al lugar la sensación de que ya había estado allí se volvía más fuerte.

-¿Será un déjà vu?- se preguntó parado frente al enorme castillo japonés -¡Fíjate por donde vas estúpido!- le gritó a Mousse cuando chocó con él por estarlo siguiendo.

-¡No te detengas de pronto!

-¡No me sigas tan de cerca!

-¿Qué significa todo este escándalo?- preguntó una anciana cayendo desde el tejado frente a los chicos... sentada.

-¡U... usted!- exclamó Ranma señalándola como si fuera una especie de demonio.

-¡Más respeto con tus mayores!- exigió la honorable Baasama Daimonji.

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Mousse señalando una estatua de piedra que había en el jardín.

-Desgraciadamente…- murmuró él con cara de fastidio.

-¡Ya te recuerdo muchacho!- exclamó la anciana –Tú eres ese amigo de mi nieto.

-Si… amigo…- repitió irónicamente, recordando los intentos de su "amigo", por quitarle a Akane.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras amigo de las personas de este castillo?- le preguntó Mousse exasperado –¡Creí que querías encontrarla lo antes posible, y en lugar de eso vienes a visitar a unos viejos amigos!

-Cierra la boca…- murmuró entre dientes, sintiéndose un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes de que lugar era ese.

-Además nos hiciste atravesar un camino muy difícil, perdimos toda la noche sólo para est...- un puño que se incrustó estratégicamente en medio de su cara no le permitió acabar al frase.

-¡Te dije que cerraras la boca, suficiente tengo con no saber dónde demonios tienen a mi Akane y que le están haciendo!- gritó mientras retiraba su puño del rostro de un ya inconsciente chico.

-¿Insinúas que alguien secuestró a la dulce Akane y no sabes dónde está?- preguntó Sentaro asomándose por el portón del palacio, recibiendo como única respuesta una mirada asesina por parte de su interlocutor –¡Sabía que no eras suficiente hombre para protegerla!-, exclamó evitando por los pelos una roca del tamaño de su cabeza que voló de pronto hacia él.

-Niño…- lo llamó la anciana.

-¡¿Qué, usted también me va a sermonear?- le gritó a Baasama, mientras buscaba más piedras para lanzarle a todo aquel que quisiera recordarle lo estúpido y negligente que era.

-Sólo quería preguntarte que hacías aquí, y si tiene algo que ver con el secuestro de esa chica.

-Es una larga historia…- murmuró bajando la guardia.

* * *

-Entonces ese tal Julián es un hechicero…- reflexionó la anciana mientras tomaba una taza de té sentada, por supuesto, en su tatami.

Ya dentro de la estancia, todos disfrutaban un refrescante té de hierbas, excepto Ranma que estaba más preocupado por averiguar todo lo que pudiera acerca del posible paradero de Akane, que por hidratarse.

-Una anciana con la que hablamos nos dio este mapa con los cinco castillos más cercanos, por eso acabamos aquí- explicó Ranma pasándole el dibujo a Baasama.

-Mmm… veamos, conozco a los dueños de este castillo- comentó señalando el más cercano al suyo propio –Allí no hay nadie llamado Julián, y mucho menos un hechicero.

-¡Perfecto, entonces sólo son faltan tres castillos por recorrer!- exclamó Ranma emocionado, mientras Mousse y Sentaro charlaban amistosamente acerca del problema de la deforestación en la Mesopotamia.

-Me alegra haber sido de ayuda- comentó la anciana amablemente –Te recomiendo continuar tu búsqueda por la que está al norte de aquí, he escuchado que ese lugar está hechizado de alguna forma, así que tal vez ese hombre que buscas tenga algo que ver.

-¡Si, eso debe ser, muchas gracias Baasama, no creí que fuera de ayuda!- dijo alegremente mientras hacía una reverencia y salía corriendo rumbo al castillo indicado, sin esperar siquiera a Mousse.

-¿Qué me habrá querido decir?- se preguntó la anciana una vez que el chico se marchó.

-¡Hasta otro día amigo!- se despidió Mousse –Cuando esto acabe saldremos a plantar semillas de árbol por toda Asia- prometió marchándose detrás de Ranma, mientras Sentaro lo despedía agitando un pañuelito blanco.

* * *

Comenzaba a anochecer, cuando los viajeros vieron el castillo asomarse en el horizonte.

-¿Entonces dices que en este lugar encontraremos a ese tipo?- preguntó Mousse corriendo tras Ranma.

-Dije que tal vez lo encontremos, al menos eso es lo que cree la anciana- corrigió el aludido sin detenerse un segundo –_Por favor, que esté allí_-, rogó internamente.

Llegaron finalmente, notando con extrañeza que no había ninguna casa edificada en un radio de veinte kilómetros. Sin detenerse demasiado a pensar en ello Ranma se adelantó a abrir el rechinante portón de hierro, que separaba el enorme castillo del bosque. En ese momento cayó un relámpago muy cerca del lugar, dándole por un segundo un aspecto muy tenebroso al que hasta el momento sólo se veía como un lugar considerablemente viejo y derruido.

-¿Q… qué lugar es este?- tartamudeó Mousse dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Creí que eras un pato, no una gallina- se burló Ranma escondiendo sus propios deseos de salir huyendo, el lugar podía ser todo lo aterrador que quisiera, pero si existía la más mínima posibilidad de que Akane estuviera allí, no dejaría rincón sin explorar.

-¡No me llames gallina! Sólo soy precavido- se defendió Mousse alejándose disimuladamente del lugar que tanto miedo daba.

En ese momento un rayo incendió el árbol que se encontraba detrás de Mousse, provocando que el chico diera un respingo y huyera lo más rápido posible del lugar sin percatarse de que había dejado caer sus lentes. Ranma observaba con una gota de sudor como su acompañante entraba a toda velocidad al castillo, sin saber siquiera a donde se dirigía.

-Estúpido cobarde…- murmuró tomando los lentes del suelo, encontrándose de frente con un par de brillantes ojos.

La criatura más horrible y aterradora del mundo se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, dejándolo inmóvil sólo con su presencia.

-¡U…U…UN GATO… AHH!- gritó aterrado, cuando el pequeño minino maulló.

Siguiendo los pasos de Mousse huyó hacia el lugar que en estos momentos parecía el más seguro del mundo, encerrándose dentro del castillo y colocando un par de muebles que encontró por ahí trancando la puerta, sólo por precaución.

Una vez que pasó el susto inicial se dispuso a explorar la estancia, debía encontrar a Akane, si es que estaba allí, y si encontraba a cierto pato cegatón le daría una buena patada, nada personal, sólo necesitaba liberar tensiones. Recorrió el enorme hall, no parecía haber nada extraño, sólo un lugar muy antiguo y maltratado, los relámpagos que caían fuera de la casa periódicamente le ayudaban a ver por dónde iba, abrió varias puertas, pero no había nada interesante en esas habitaciones, sólo las cosas esperables que se encuentran en lugares tan antiguos. Al terminar con la planta baja subió la escalera, debía darse prisa, seguramente Akane no estuviera en ese lugar, sólo encontraría a Mousse, para poder dirigirse al siguiente castillo, no podía perder tiempo, ella lo esperaba en algún sitio.

-Qué extraño…- murmuró quedo, sintiendo que algo no andaba bien apenas comenzó a recorrer el pasillo del segundo piso –Es como si…- no pudo terminar la frase, no sabía cómo terminarla, una sensación que no pudo reconocer se apoderó de él.

Sólo sabía una cosa; ese no era un viejo castillo común y corriente como lo pensó en un principio.

-_¡Debo encontrar a ese pato idiota y salir de aquí lo antes posible!_

Abrió la puerta más cercana, dentro de esa habitación se respiraba un aire aún más viciado que el del pasillo, y ese resplandor azulado no era nada confiable, así que luego de echar un vistazo rápido sin atreverse a entrar, cerró esa puerta, Mousse no estaba allí.

La siguiente habitación parecía más normal, se trataba de una antigua cocina, con muchos estantes, mesas y muebles varios detrás de los cuales podía esconderse cierto pato inconsciente, así que se atrevió a entrar.

-Oh oh…- murmuró cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Sus felinos reflejos le permitieron esquivar un cuchillo que voló hacia él, no pudo siquiera pensar en quién demonios le había lanzado eso, cuando se encontró a si mismo esquivando cientos de cubiertos, vasos, platos y demás implementos de cocina que se lanzaban solos desde los estantes con claras intenciones cortarlo en Juliana. Logró salir de esa cocina endemoniada intacto, sólo con un par de cabellos y todo su temple perdidos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede en este lugar?- se preguntó intentando calmarse mientras observaba a los lados del pasillo sin atreverse a meterse en otra puerta.

Un relámpago lo iluminó todo dejando ver por un segundo una silueta al final del oscuro pasillo, con los pelos de punta y sin saber a qué se enfrentaría ahora, caminó lentamente hacia el lugar. Una pequeña vocecilla en algún lugar de su cerebro le susurraba que podía tratarse de ese tal Julián, pero era difícil escucharla con el resto de su ser gritándole que saliera de ese maldito castillo endemoniado.

-¿M… Mousse?- preguntó extrañado al identificar la silueta como su amigo, que en estos momentos parecía concentrado mirando por la ventana –Oye pato inútil, perdiste tus lentes allá afuera…- le dijo en medio de risas, sintiéndose aliviado de no estar solo en ese sitio.

Sacó las gafas del chico de su bolsillo, pero las mismas cayeron en algún lugar cuando Mousse se dio la vuelta viéndolo de forma aterradora, con sus ojos brillando en la noche como si se tratara de un felino, las puntas de sus cabellos elevándose en el aire y una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Jeje… te ves diferente amigo…- comentó riendo nerviosamente.

En ese momento la sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Mousse, quien comenzó a atacarlo con todo su arsenal como si no hubiese mañana.

-¡¿Y ahora porqué me atacas idiota?- le gritó esquivando las armas con facilidad.

Mousse no respondió, sólo continuó atacando con tal ferocidad y fervor que terminó perdiendo de vista a su adversario y golpeando un perchero, mientras Ranma lo observaba con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡Aquí estoy imbécil!- le gritó ya harto de la ridícula escena, provocando que su atacante lo ubicara y retomara su ataque –Definitivamente soy un estúpido…- reflexionó seriamente mientras esquivaba los ataques.

No podía pasar toda la noche jugando con Mousse, razonar con él tampoco parecía ser una posibilidad, se veía como si estuviera poseído o algo, así que lo mejor sería quitarle esa locura posesión, control mental o lo que fuera, de la mejor forma que conocía; a golpes.

Se lanzó hacia él, no usaría todas sus fuerzas, necesitaba que despertara pronto, sólo le daría una buena patada que le enfriara la cabeza y continuarían su búsqueda. Pero algo andaba mal, sus golpes no llegaban a destino sino que traspasaban a su amigo como si se tratara de un holograma, un espectro… ¿Un fantasma tal vez?

Tal era el desconcierto que sentía que se dejó alcanzar por un filoso cuchillo que se le clavó muy profundo en la espalda. Mousse o lo que fuera que hubiera copiado su forma podía ser sólo una imagen, pero esas armas eran completamente reales.

En momentos tales de confusión y desesperación, sólo las sabias enseñanzas de su padre podían salvar su vida, usaría una de las más poderosas técnicas secretas Saotome; ¡La Huida en Combate!

Corrió hasta la primer puerta que encontró, entrando al lugar que resultaba ser un cuarto de baño y metiéndose en la bañera. Escondido tras la cortina pudo divisar la imagen de Mousse, que recién ahora notaba que levitaba en el aire, el fantasma finalmente se dio la vuelta y salió por donde había entrado, momento en el que Ranma soltó el aliento que sin saberlo estaba conteniendo.

Se sentó en la tina a pensar una estrategia, pero apenas su cerebro comenzó a funcionar, la ducha se abrió sola empapándolo en un instante.

-¡Ahh, está helada!- chilló con su voz femenina saliendo del alcance del agua de un salto.

En ese momento las cortinas tras las cuales se escondió instantes atrás, comenzaron a incendiarse espontáneamente, en los espejos podía verse horribles rostros reflejados mientras se escuchaban gritos agónicos pidiendo ayuda, un maullido que se escuchó cerca de allí fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¡Ahora si me voy de este maldito lugar!- exclamó al borde de un infarto, huyendo de allí como un bólido, atravesando incluso la puerta cerrada sin percatarse de las astillas que se le quedaron clavadas en el cuerpo.

Ese espectro con la forma de Mousse continuaba haciendo guardia en el pasillo así que al verlo comenzó a seguirlo lanzándole todo tipo de armas que hacía aparecer de la nada misma como el verdadero artista marcial chino. Ranma continuó corriendo, esquivando la mayoría de los filosos objetos que eran lanzados, bajó las escaleras de un salto y frente a él vio como la puerta que él mismo había trancado con muebles se abría de par en par invitándolo a salir, complacido porque algo estuviera saliendo bien al fin se dispuso a escapar…

Pero en ese momento lo recordó… nada estaba saliendo bien realmente, ella no estaba con él, ella había sido condenada a un terrible destino, y en consecuencia él también; un destino lejos de su amada. Se detuvo, en ese lugar estaba sucediendo algo muy extraño, algo o alguien con poderes mágicos quería que él se alejara de allí… ¿Y si en realidad lo estaban alejando de ella?

Con los puños apretados y olvidando cualquier miedo, duda e incluso su propia seguridad se dio la vuelta enfrentando a ese fantasma que lo seguía tan persistentemente.

Ese fuego en sus ojos volvió a encenderse, ese que aparecía cuando lo más importante estaba en juego, ese que le permitía lograr lo que fuera, ese que nunca se extinguiría mientras ella existiera.

**Continuará.**

Bueno sé que es un capítulo muy pobre, pero perdí la magia o.o.

Agradezco a mi bifecita bonita, Danny por ayudarme con el capítulo inspirándome con sus historias y golpeándome para que lo terminara xD.

Espero que lo disfruten y no tardarme tanto para el siguiente.


End file.
